


Helpless

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: After getting engaged, Sebastian has one more thing to confess to Blaine.





	1. Act 1

_-_

_The interior of a small apartment. On the left is a living room, with a couch, chair, coffee table, and upright piano. The furniture fits but only just. There’s a small fireplace and sliding doors on the back wall that hide the bedroom. To the right is a narrow galley kitchen and an eating area. The eating area is dominated by a small two-person table._

_Sebastian is sitting on the couch and Blaine is in the chair. Blaine has a pillow on his lap and is beaming and staring at his left hand. Sebastian is staring at Blaine, looking dazed. Blaine is so still he’s barely breathing. Sebastian is fidgeting._

* * *

 

  
SEBASTIAN: I—uh. There’s something I need to tell you.

BLAINE: That you’re helplessly, hopelessly, and eternally in love with me?

SEBASTIAN: _[smiling warmly]_ I think that’s been well established.

BLAINE: Then what is it?

SEBASTIAN: I asked your mother… for her blessing.

BLAINE: You did what?

SEBASTIAN: You heard me. I asked you mother for your hand in marriage.

BLAINE: _[laughing in disbelief]_

SEBASTIAN: I know how you feel about tradition. But I also know how you feel about the patriarchy. It just seemed, I don’t know… appropriate?

BLAINE: What did she say?

SEBASTIAN: She cried. A lot. She ruined one of my favorite shirts. The blue one with the white buttons.

BLAINE: I’ve warned you about wearing silk around her when she might get emotional. You saw her when Coop told her that they were thinking about trying to get… You went to see her?

 SEBASTIAN: _[talking very quickly, still nervous]_ I thought she was going to say no at first. The way she looked at me, no one has ever… I mean ever. She could bring my boss to her knees with that look. And then she started crying. Which you have warned me about, you’re right. And then there was a lot about how all she’s every wanted was for you and your brother to be happy. And being a rockettee or go-go dancer. Then she confessed that she had had some doubts about me at first but you’ve made it clear that—

BLAINE: —but you saw her when you asked her? You did it in person?

SEBASTIAN: It isn’t exactly something I could do over the phone. _[He brings his hand up to his ear to act as a phone]_ Yes, hello, Pam. It’s Sebastian Smythe, your son’s—

BLAINE: She does have your number you know. She would know who you were without—

SEBASTIAN: _[continuing the imaginary phone conversation]_ No, no everything is fine. Yes, I know I’ve never called you in my life before now but I just had a little something to you ask you. You see, I was wondering…

BLAINE: We haven’t seen her since Christmas. Have you been planning this since then?

SEBASTIAN: I went out to Ohio for the day right after I bought the ring. I told you when we started dating that I barely had any idea of what I was doing. Of course, there’s no reason for that to change just because we’re getting married. _[He grins as he says the word married.]_

BLAINE: Sebastian, you know you never have to prove anything to me.

SEBASTIAN: It’s not that. Well, maybe it’s a little that but it’s more than that. I just want everything done right for you. With you. You know I don’t exactly believe in all that romantic crap, Blaine. But you do and you deserve every fantasy that you’ve ever had. Apparently loving you means wanting to be the person to make all of those fantasies come true.

BLAINE: All my fantasies, huh?

SEBASTIAN: Every single one. Even the ones where you’re fully clothed. Maybe especially those ones.

_[Blaine pulls Sebastian over to him. Sebastian steps over the coffee table and straddles Blaine’s lap.]_

BLAINE: If only the Sebastian I first met could hear you talking now. Who could believe it?

SEBASTIAN: He could. When it came to you, he would believe anything. From the moment I met you.

BLAINE: I was kidding, you know. The me you met would have believed it to.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, yeah?

BLAINE: Well maybe not on our first date. As I recall you came on pretty strong on that one. I don’t think my ass had ever received so many compliments before.

SEBASTIAN: Maybe not to your face. But I can’t possibly be the first person who said those things about it.

BLAINE: Some of the things you said? I’m pretty sure no one had ever said exactly that before. And it certainly had never received so many compliments in one sitting.

SEBASTIAN: To this day I stand by every single one of them.

BLAINE: _[running his hands up and down Sebastian’s back]_ I’m sorry it wasn’t quite love at first sight for me. I know I wasn’t exactly ready when we first met and, given how everything has turned out, I have no regrets. I just wish I could have gotten on board a little bit sooner and not wasted so much time dithering over my feelings.

SEBASTIAN:  It wasn’t for me either, you know, love at first sight.

BLAINE: No? What was it then.

SEBASTIAN: I don’t know. Something else. Hope, maybe?

BLAINE: Hope?

SEBASTIAN: Hope that maybe one day it could be something real. That it could be love. Hope that I had a future with the gorgeous man standing in front of me.

BLAINE: You always say you’re not a romantic, Sebastian. And then you say things like that.

SEBASTIAN: I’ve learned from the best.

_[They sit quietly for a minute, hands entwined and foreheads pressed together. Blaine is clearly overwhelmed but for the first-time Sebastian is calm.]_

BLAINE: Hope at first sight. I think I like that better.

SEBASTIAN: I can’t wait to marry you, Blaine Anderson.

BLAINE: I can’t wait to marry you, Sebastian Smythe. _[He kisses Sebastian sweetly.]_ Now then… I can think of a couple fantasies that we could begin fulfilling right now.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, yeah?

BLAINE: Oh, definitely.


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it becomes more obviously a Hamilton AU.

-

_The interior of a large apartment. On the right is a living room. The setup of the furniture mirrors the living room in Act 1, with more space between the pieces. Of all the furniture, only the piano is the same. To the left is a dining room, with expensive furniture and an elegant chandelier. In the back is a spiral staircase._

_Sebastian is in a chair and Blaine is sitting on the couch. Blaine is surrounded by piles of paper and is staring hard at Sebastian. Sebastian is staring at his hands, folded on his lap. Blaine is so still he’s barely breathing. Sebastian is fidgeting._

* * *

 

BLAINE: _[slowly]_ Is there something you need to tell me?

SEBASTIAN: Blaine I- I love you.

BLAINE: _[more angrily]_ Is there something that you need to tell me?

SEBASTIAN: _[looking up imploringly]_ It was years ago. Years.

BLAINE: What was years ago?

SEBASTIAN: All of this happened so long ago, Blaine.

BLAINE: All of what?

SEBASTIAN: You know what I’m talking about. 

BLAINE: How can I when you haven’t said what it is?

SEBASTIAN: Blaine, please. Don’t make me… it was so long ago. It was—

BLAINE: _[flatly]_ —years ago. You said.

SEBASTIAN: Over a decade.

BLAINE: And that makes all the difference? Everything’s better because it was so long ago? So it doesn’t matter anymore?

SEBASTIAN: No, that’s not what I meant. But… You have to—

BLAINE: I don’t have to do anything.

SEBASTIAN: Blaine, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.

BLAINE: Sorry that I found out or sorry that it happened?

SEBASTIAN: I’m sorry that it ever happened.

BLAINE: Sorry that what ever happened, Sebastian? Why can’t you just say it?

SEBASTIAN: The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I’ve spent all afternoon—

BLAINE: You know what I’ve spent all afternoon doing? Reading every e-mail, text, stupid letter, fucking postcard I could find. Going back years. This. _[He grabs one of the pieces of paper from the couch and waves it between them.]_ This sounds like you loved me. These _[He begins throwing the papers, sheet by sheet in the space between them.]_ sound like you loved me. But  now I know you didn’t. 

I spent hours trying to find the one where you stopped. And I can’t, Sebastian. I can’t find where you stopped loving me anywhere. Where is it? Where was that point. Show it to me. Because I can’t find it and I need to know when it happened and why I missed it. Why I keep missing it. Why I’ve been so fucking blind.

 SEBASTIAN: You can’t find it because it’s not there. I never stopped, not from the moment I started. Every part of me has loved you since—

BLAINE: Don’t you dare use our vows against me right now.

SEBASTIAN: I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying—

BLAINE: I can’t think of you as the man that I married. You aren’t. You can’t be. He never would have done this to me. 

SEBASTIAN: I didn’t know what I was doing. You were on your first tour and I was stuck here working. And we agreed I shouldn’t waste money flying out to see you every weekend.

BLAINE: So, this was my fault? Because I wanted to further my career, I deserved this? You don’t get to put this on me. We talked and we agreed, Sebastian. You and I. And you said it was fine. I wanted to wait another year or two and see what came then. My career was never, has never been, as important as our marriage. But you were the one who convinced me to go. You practically packed my bags for me. _[He freezes.]_ Was that why?

SEBASTIAN: No! He wasn’t until after. I missed you and I didn’t know how. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if you would… I just didn’t know. We had barely been married a year and then you were gone. I didn’t know anything anymore. So one night I got too drunk and I did something stupid. And I swear, I’ve regretted it ever since.

_[They stare at each other. Blaine is the first to look away.]_

BLAINE: Why now? You’ve kept it quite this long. If it’s been almost 10—

SEBASTIAN: —over 10—

BLAINE: —years, then why now.

SEBASTIAN: I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him in… since it ended. I don’t know what he’s thinking. But our anniversary is coming up. People must be out their looking for stories. He must have sold his story to someone, finally. This isn’t the first time that people have said things. About either of us.

BLAINE: Only this time it’s true isn’t it. I never believed before. I always knew that you couldn’t have possibly… I believed in us so much, I let myself think that you would never.

SEBASTIAN: I wouldn’t. Never again.

BLAINE: But you did. At least once you did. More than once, from all the things that he’s said. He makes it sound like months. The things he knows, Sebastian. About our life. About our apartment. God, you had him in our home.

SEBASTIAN: It was on and off. For a while. Just during that first year you were on tour. But once you came back, once I figured things out… It’s never happened again. Not with him or with anyone else.

BLAINE: What was it? You’re saying “it”. What was it? What were you?

SEBASTIAN: We were nothing, Blaine. Just a stupid mistake. It was nothing.

BLAINE: Nothing? Oh, it was nothing. That must be why I’m feeling so incredibly stupid right now. Because nothing happened.

SEBASTIAN: That isn’t what I— I just meant that it meant nothing. That he was nothing to me.

BLAINE: Then why won’t you tell me what happened?

SEBASTIAN: _[finally getting angry]_ Because it doesn’t fucking matter Blaine.  I told you it was years ago. Why does it matter?

BLAINE: _[yelling]_ Because I deserve more than that! You can’t just do this to me and not at least—

SEBASTIAN: I didn’t do anything to you. It wasn’t about you. It was about me. It was about me, fucking up. Yet again. And now we’re here.

_[Silence]_

SEBASTIAN: I fucked up, okay?

BLAINE: Yeah, Sebastian. You fucked up. And no, it’s not okay. So tell me _something_.

SEBASTIAN: What do you want to know, huh? Do you want all the gory details about how I blew him in the shower? Do you want to know about the way his dick curved to the right and the three freckles on his hip? Do you want to know how he tasted as he came down my throat? Or would you rather here about how he fucked me on our couch?  Is that what you want to know?

BLAINE: Fuck you, Sebastian. 

SEBASTIAN: Blaine, wait. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… _[Holding his hands up in defeat.]_ I don’t know what you want me to say.

BLAINE: You know what, I don’t want you to say anything. Just… just leave, Sebastian. Please, just go.

SEBASTIAN: Go where? This is my home. You are my husband. _[Gesturing around the room.]_ This is our life.

BLAINE:  I don’t care where you go or what you do. I don’t even care who you decide to do it with. But you won’t be doing it here. Not anymore.

SEBASTIAN: I’m not giving up on us and everything we’ve built together. I can’t just do that.

BLAINE: You already did it. The moment you slept with somebody else, Sebastian, you gave up our marriage. You forfeited us. 10 years _[hurriedly correcting himself so Sebastian can’t]_ more than 10 years ago, you gave us up. And I’m only just finding out. There’s nothing left for you here. You have no rights left. Not to this house. Not to me. Not to us. So get out.

_[Sebastian stands very still. Maybe he’s trying to figure out what else to say. Maybe he’s thinking that he’ll come back later, once Blaine has calmed down. Maybe he’s realizing how quickly everything is unraveling. His face is empty._

_He lifts his foot to take a step, although whether its towards the door or towards Blaine is unclear. The lights go out. One of them begins to cry.]_


End file.
